


I Remember That Fight (Two-Thirty AM, When Everything Was Slipping Right Out of Our Hands)

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya (mentioned olny), Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Masturbation, Memories, Picnics, Teasing, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the betrayal at Mount Weather can Clarke and Lexa fix their relationship? Can Clarke forgive Lexa?</p>
<p>Clarke has been in Polis for a week before seeing Lexa, when she finally does see her, Clarke get's a surprise.</p>
<p>This story follows Season 3, but has scenes that are not in the show. Lexa will not die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember That Fight (Two-Thirty AM, When Everything Was Slipping Right Out of Our Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be my standard 2,500+
> 
> Trigedasleng:  
> Jok - Fuck  
> Wanheda - Commander of Death  
> Heda - Commander  
> Skaikru - Sky people, Arkadians

Clarke had been captured and taken to Polis by one of Lexa’s warriors, but she hadn’t seen Lexa yet. She was given her own room and free roam of Lexa’s tower, but she wasn’t able to leave the tower yet. Lexa had been to Clarke’s room every day over the span of a week, but Clarke had sent her away each time. On the seventh day of her stay in Polis, Clarke decided to talk to Lexa. It was late evening, so Clarke assumed Lexa would be in her bedroom. She left her room and spoke to the guard just outside the door.  
  
“Where is the Commander’s room?” she asked.  
  
“It’s on the floor just below the summit room, behind the double wooden doors.” he answered.  
  
Clarke made her was to the lift and told the guards below what floor she wanted. Once she was on the correct floor, Clarke walked through the hallway, looking for the double doors. Surprisingly there were no guards outside of them like she had expected. Clarke shrugged to herself and entered the room quietly in case Lexa was sleeping. Clarke walked through the double doors and around the corner.  
  
When she got sight of Lexa’s bed, she froze in place, surprised. Lexa was sitting in her bed, eyes closed, mouth open, head resting on the extravagant headboard. She was covered in only the top furs. Just then Lexa let out a breathy moan. “Clarke!” Clarke’s cheeks flushed red and she finally found her voice.  
  
“Lexa.” Lexa’s eyes snapped open, her head lifted from the headboard and her eyes focused on Clarke.  
  
“Jok Clarke!” Lexa held the furs tighter to her body, blushed bright red and looked away from Clarke.  
  
“How often do you do…this?” Clarke gestured to the scene in front of her. When she got no reply, Clarke elaborated further. “Masturbate thinking about me and moaning my name.”  
  
“I-I…” Lexa stuttered, and then cleared her throat. “I don’t keep track. Quite often I suppose.” There was a tone of honesty in her voice. Clarke rolled her eyes and finally turned away from Lexa.  
  
“Put something on Lexa.” Lexa wiped her still wet fingers on her furs, stood up and put on some underwear, bra and a robe.  
  
“You can look now.”  
  
“Does it help relieve the tension between your legs?”  
  
“Sometimes.” Lexa still wouldn’t look directly at Clarke out of embarrassment.  
  
“I think you need to have sex.” Clarke sat down on the arm of the couch in the room. Lexa sat on the end of her bed facing Clarke.  
  
“There’s only one person I want.”  
  
“Hmm. Not happening. But feel free to think about me when you have your fingers inside your wet pussy.” Clarke’s voice turned sultry, teasing Lexa with her words. Lexa closed her eyes and shuddered at Clarke’s voice. Clarke raised her eyebrow at her. “Do I make you horny Lexa? Do I make you wet?”  
  
“Yes.” Lexa’s voice came out in a whisper.  
  
“Too bad.” Clarke mocked.  
  
“What do you want Clarke?”  
  
“I want to know when I can leave.”  
  
“You’ll be free to go after the summit tomorrow night.”  
  
“You’re holding a summit?”  
  
“Yes. The ambassadors of the twelve clans will be there as well as the Skaikru. I want the Skaikru to become the thirteenth clan in my coalition.” Clarke was silent for a while thinking it over.  
  
“Will the twelve clans accept this?”  
  
“They will if Wanheda bows to me.”  
  
“I’ll do it for my people.” Clarke got up off the couch arm. “I still think you need to get laid.”  
  
“Then jok me Clarke. No strings attached.”  
  
“I don’t want to touch you Lexa. You abandoned me. You betrayed me. You hurt me.” With that Clarke left Lexa’s bedroom. Once Clarke had shut the main doors behind her, Lexa let a few tears roll down her cheeks before getting up and going into her en-suite bathroom. She filled her bath with warm water and got in it, soaking away the stress of the day. ‘ _I’ll make it up to her somehow’_ Lexa thought to herself.  
  
The next day, mid morning, Lexa went to Clarke’s room and knocked on the door. “Clarke?” Lexa called. Clarke let her in.  
  
“Yes Heda?” Clarke asked.  
  
“I thought you might want to take a tour around Polis with me.”  
  
“I did want to see what Polis is like. Sure.” Lexa and Clarke made their way out of the tower and into the streets of Polis. “I thought you would be in your Commander uniform” Clarke mentioned.  
  
“This way I’m just another face in the crowd” Lexa replied, fixing her hood. Clarke hadn’t bothered with a hood. Lexa led Clarke through the bustling streets of Polis. They wandered around the stalls, looking at the different items up for trade. They stopped at an art supply stall, so that Clarke could look at all the different things there.  
  
“How does the bartering system work here?”  
  
“I have a supply of basic art equipment already, paper, charcoal, canvases, paint, brushes and clay in my tower. Anything else you want, I’ll get for you.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“It’s the least I could do.” Clarke picked out a few items and Lexa traded for them. As they walked away from the art stall, Clarke’s stomach rumbled loudly causing her to blush and Lexa to smile in amusement. “I guess you want to get something to eat?”  
  
“Where’s the best place to eat here?”  
  
“It depends what you want to eat.”  
  
“I dunno; take me to your favourite place.” Lexa led Clarke to a park on the edge of Polis. In the centre of the park there was a small lake with trees surrounding it. Lexa led Clarke to a picnic blanket that was under a tree and they sat down. “You set this up?”  
  
“I got Indra to put it here while we explored the city.” They ate everything in relative silence looking at the scenery around them and enjoying each other’s company. They ate meat, bread, vegetables and fruit and drank a bit of wine. When they had finished the main meal, Lexa pulled out two slices of cake. Clarke’s eye lit up at the sight and a grin crept onto her face.  
  
“You didn’t steal this from Mount Weather did you?”  
  
“My people know how to bake too.” Lexa scoffed in mock outrage, causing Clarke to chuckle at her. Lexa joined in before handing one slice to Clarke, along with a fork and dug into her own slice. Clarke got a forkful of cake and tentatively put it in her mouth. As soon as she tasted it, she let out a moan.  
  
“This cake is so good! So much better than the one at Mount Weather.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it.” Lexa smiled at Clarke, happy she could give Clarke a positive experience with cake. Once they had finished eating, Lexa took Clarke to the last place she wanted to show her, the arena. The arena wasn’t used often but when it was, every man, woman and child went to watch the fight. Lexa led the way into the centre of the arena, where the fights would take place. Clarke looked around her at the large building.  
  
“This is where all our non-war fights take place” Lexa told Clarke, indicating the whole arena. “That box is for me, if I’m not fighting, and the twelve ambassadors of the clans. Skaikru will have a seat there too once they are a part of the coalition.” Lexa pointed to a stage with thirteen chairs on it. Twelve had the clan’s insignias on them. Lexa walked onto the stage, sitting in her seat in the middle-front of the stage. Clarke followed and sat in Indra’s seat to Lexa’s right.  
  
“Have you ever fought here?”  
  
“Many times, the first was my test to become the next Commander.”  
  
“Tell me about one of the fights that happened here.” Lexa looked out at the arena floor, getting lost in a memory.  
  
“The greatest fight in our history happened in this arena and I was able to witness it. The Commander before me had been issued a fight by a rival clan, but she was unable to fight herself, so she chose Anya to fight for her as her Champion. As the Commander’s nightbloods, I and the rest of my group stood watch over there.” Lexa pointed near the entrance of the arena.  
  
“Anya fought with dignity and honour. She out matched the challenger, but she drew out the fight to teach the challenger and the rival clan a lesson and to show hers and her clan’s strength. I was proud that she was my mentor. As I watched her fight I was amazed at her skills and wanted to be like her when I grew up…I only hope I made her proud.” As Lexa spoke, she got tears in her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Clarke placed her hand on her arm. “I’m sure she was.” Lexa wiped her eyes and looked up at Clarke. They locked gazes for a few minutes and Lexa briefly looked at Clarke’s lips.  
  
_‘Should I kiss her? Would she object? She did say she’s not ready though.’_ Lexa thought to herself, while looking into Clarke’s eyes. Clarke realised Lexa wanted to kiss her.  
  
_‘Oh shit! I’m not up for a kiss. I’m not over her betrayal! I don’t want to break her heart though, I need to do something!’_ Clarke thought to herself. She looked away from Lexa and stood up abruptly. “We should get back to the tower, Commander.”  
  
“Of course, Wanheda.” Their journey back to the tower was in tense, awkward silence. When they arrived at the tower, Clarke went back to her room without saying anything to Lexa.


End file.
